Cuando cae la lluvia
by sekhoya990
Summary: Una noche de tormenta Souichi sufre de un extraño insomnio producto de un vergonzoso temor del que no puede decir nada, ¿Morinaga podrá ayudar a su senpai? :3 Clasificado T... es suave, pero no tanto ;)


**A toda la gente genial de este sexy fandom, una nueva historia del manga de mis amores para recrear la vista y la imaginación :3 Una idea que se me vino a la mente hace rato ya que hoy se había puesto a llover muy fuerte aquí donde vivo y que me salio prácticamente sola. Ojala disfruten y comenten lo mas posible, solo pido una cosa... no me pidan que le haga un extra ya que aparte de tener mis otros fics, tengo pensado empezar uno nuevo apenas acabe el mas viejo de esos, mas adelante verán que valio la pena (jejeje). Por el momento ojala les guste, pero primero lo primero...**

**DISCLAIMER: Si, por mucho que me gustaría, Koisuru Boukun es propiedad de Takanaga Hinako, no mio, pero hagamos de cuenta que si en lo que leen ;)**

* * *

La lluvia esa noche no se detenía, y era una pena, el día había estado hermoso desde temprano, pero para el atardecer el cielo se había cubierto de enormes y grises nubes, comenzando una fuerte tormenta durante las primeras horas de esa noche, la cual había pillado a Souichi y a Tetsuhiro en uno de esos días en los que debían quedarse hasta tarde en el laboratorio, pero lo peor era que no llevaban consigo ni impermeable, paraguas, ni nada que los protegiera de esa horrenda tormenta, tuvieron que correr para alcanzar el último tren que los llevara a casa más o menos secos, pero lo peor fue correr hacia el departamento que compartían. En resumen, habían llegado a casa completamente empapados, cosa que hizo que Souichi estuviera especialmente enojado, haciendo que para su pobre kōhai fuera peligroso el solo hecho de estar cerca de él. Como fuera, Tetsuhiro no se dejó asustar, para él su senpai era muy importante y no quería verlo pescar un resfriado, así que aunque luego le llegara una oleada de golpes lo ayudó colocándole una toalla en la cabeza para secar su cabello antes de prepararle un baño caliente. Souichi no quería admitirlo, pero con Tetsuhiro preocupándose así por él ya había olvidado todo su enojo de antes.

Tras una agradable ducha caliente Tetsuhiro usó el baño. Souichi le había reclamado por haber esperado tanto para bañarse, ya que se había quedado con su ropa mojada demasiado tiempo y podía enfermarse seriamente, aunque él le aseguró que estaba bien, todo con esa condenada sonrisa que a Souichi le irritaba tanto y que no podía quitarle ni a golpes… pero que en el fondo adoraba.

Luego de cenar y lavar los platos ambos se prepararon para dormir. La lluvia no había hecho más que empeorar durante esas horas, de hecho con la lluvia y el viento también habían comenzado a oírse truenos a lo lejos, los cuales sonaban muy fuerte, pero lo peor eran las luces de los rayos, las cuales se dejaban ver casi por completo desde la ventana que daba a la habitación del mayor de ambos compañeros de piso. Prometía ser una noche muy difícil, por fortuna al día siguiente no debían ir al laboratorio sino hasta pasado el mediodía, pero de todos modos Souichi quería dormir y no podía por culpa del ruido, aunque no era solo eso… secretamente, al pelilargo le daban un poco de miedo los truenos. Tetsuhiro no sabía de eso, jamás le contaría una cosa así a su kōhai, lo último que quería era parecer vulnerable frente a él, además era vergonzoso, un hombre de ya veinticinco años asustándose como un niño pequeño por algo tan tonto era ridículo, lo odiaba y no lo soportaba, en especial porque cuando ya estaba por dormirse, un trueno especialmente fuerte sonó a lo lejos y lo hizo casi caerse de la cama de la impresión.

Souichi: ¡Esto es el colmo! No puedo dormir así, tengo que hacer algo o jamás podre conciliar el sueño

Pensándolo bien, en realidad era un poco difícil, la tormenta parecía querer continuar por varias horas, quizá seguiría hasta muy pasado el amanecer y no podía esperar tanto para poder dormir, debería hacer algo, así que con cuidado fue al baño, quizá Tetsuhiro guardaba alguna medicina para dormir en el botiquín, pero nada, buscó por todos lados y no encontró nada que lo ayudara. Fue a la cocina, quizá si bebía leche caliente como Matsuda-san hacía con Kanako cuando era pequeña quizá eso lo ayudaría, pero su molestia aumentó al darse cuenta que no quedaba leche, al parecer se les había acabado y ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de ir al mercado. Ahora Souichi estaba que estallaba de rabia, pero cuando estaba por empezar con su arranque de furia otro trueno, acompañado de un luminoso rayo, resonaron al mismo tiempo, dándole un susto increíble que lo dejó tirado en el piso de la cocina.

Derrotado, Souichi sólo pudo volver a su habitación e intentar, en vano, poder conciliar el sueño por su cuenta, aunque sabía que no lo iba a lograr. Sentado en su cama, comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas noches en las cuales de verdad había podido dormir bien, quizá si lo pensaba bien podría saber qué era lo que hacía para poder tener un sueño reparador como tanto lo necesitaba. Pensó cuando se quedaba dormido luego de una borrachera, pero no, la resaca que normalmente tenía después no era la mejor manera de despertar. Salvo por eso no pudo pensar en nada, excepto quizá… la sola idea lo hizo sonrojarse y golpear su almohada del enojo antes de ocultar su cara en ella por un segundo. Las veces que recordaba haber dormido bien eran cuando había estado con Tetsuhiro, pero no solo dormía bien, el despertar también era muy agradable, cuando sentía cosquillas en su cuello por la respiración tan tranquila de su kōhai, o sus brazos rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir seguro, cómodo y… amado. Se reclamó a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas, definitivamente no y mil veces no, a él no le gustaba dormir con Tetsuhiro, era molesto, fastidioso y se sentía ahogado, detestaba que ese idiota invadiera su espacio, como si no fuera suficiente hacer todas esas cosas vergonzosas que prefería no recordar por el momento. Encontraría la manera de dormir, sólo debía dejar de pensar tanto y relajarse en su cama, después de todo era tarde y necesitaba descansar, en especial luego de un día tan estresante en compañía de sus asistentes que eran unos completos inútiles.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir de una vez, tratando de evitar a toda costa pensamientos vergonzosos que incluyeran a Tetsuhiro, de hecho lo mejor era evitar por completo pensar en él, si, no pensaría en nada que tuviera que ver con él, incluyendo la forma en que siempre lo acompañaba en el laboratorio, la forma en que lo seguía a todos lados para ayudarlo hasta en la cosa más insignificante, la forma en que le hablaba con ese tono tan cariñoso... y tan dulce, la forma en que lo… abrazaba, o cuando… cuando lo besaba.

Souichi (molesto): -abre los ojos- ¡Demonios! -lanza su almohada lejos- Esto no sirve… no hay de otra, tendré que hacerlo, pero es solo porque estoy desesperado -se levanta-

Sabía que era una mala idea, de hecho estaba por arrepentirse cuando casi por inercia su mano golpeó la puerta frente a él. Diablos, lo había pensado tanto durante el camino que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la habitación de Tetsuhiro. De todos modos, llevaba dormido un buen rato, quizá ni se despertaría y eso sería todo.

Souichi: ¿Morinaga? ¿Estás despierto? -no oye nada-

Realmente no sabía si alegrarse o no, ya que su kōhai no se había despertado, o sea que debería volver a su habitación, pero de todos modos lo llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez no esperó por su respuesta sino que se fue de inmediato para no tener que hacerlo, cuando de pronto escuchó algo de vuelta.

Tetsuhiro (desde adentro): ¿Senpai? ¿Eres tú?

Souichi (sonrojado): -se voltea- Claro que si idiota ¿a quién esperabas?

Tetsuhiro se levantó rápido y fue hacia la puerta, ahí fue recibido por su senpai. Verlo lo hizo sonrojarse, estaba con la camisa del pijama ligeramente abierta tanto arriba como abajo, mostrando su cuello y parte de su pecho, además de su ombligo, sin mencionar que su largo cabello estaba algo desordenado y tenía un mechón cayéndole en la cara. Souichi pareció darse cuenta así que se lo quitó mientras evadía su mirada. Fueron momentos incómodos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos habló.

Tetsuhiro: -se le acerca- ¿Qué ocurre senpai? ¿No puedes dormir?

Souichi (aún sin mirarlo): No… ya traté de todo y no logro quedarme dormido…

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- ¿Viniste a pedirme que duerma contigo?

Souichi: -lo mira- ¡Claro que no, baka!

Tetsuhiro: ¿Por qué otras razón vendrías a tocar a mi puerta a mitad de la noche?

Souichi: -se sonroja- Ol-olvídalo… creo que es mejor que regrese a la cama… buenas noches -está por irse-

Tetsuhiro: -lo toma de la mano y lo detiene- No senpai espera -lo abraza-. No me molesta, en serio, de hecho me encantaría que durmiéramos juntos, hace días que no compartimos la cama y ya te extraño

Souichi (tratando de soltarse): ¡Baka! No digas tonterías como esa, sólo venía porque…

Pero un nuevo trueno, más fuerte que los demás, sonó de pronto, dejándose oír por todo el departamento y asustando al pobre Souichi más que nunca. De pronto dejó de resistirse al abrazo de Tetsuhiro y hundió su cabeza contra su pecho casi por instinto, además de sujetarlo fuerte de la camisa de su pijama. Tetsuhiro se sorprendió mucho por esa reacción, no se la esperaba de su senpai.

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza más fuerte- Senpai… ¿acaso… te dan miedo los truenos?

Souichi pareció darse cuenta apenas entonces de lo que había hecho al escuchar ese ruido tan fuerte y se avergonzó enormemente, toda su cara, incluso sus oídos, se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, cosa que Tetsuhiro pudo notar a pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaban. Trató entonces se reconfortar un poco al mayor, acariciando su cabello y pegándolo más aún a él. La verdad era que su senpai jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, consideraba adorable una reacción así de su parte. Pero de todos modos, los minutos pasaban y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai, está haciendo algo de frio ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cama?

Souichi: -asiente con la cabeza-

Los dos se separaron y caminaron hacia la cama del chico menor. A Souichi de pronto le había bajado toda la timidez que sólo le aparecía cuando estaba con Tetsuhiro y odiaba eso. No sabía cómo, pero su kōhai siempre lograba ponerlo muy nervioso haciendo muy poco y eso lo molestaba.

Ya acurrucados los dos en la cómoda cama de Tetsuhiro, éste retomó el abrazo que le había dado a su senpai un minuto antes, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con todavía más ternura su suave y largo cabello. Todo eso, acompañado por el calor del cuerpo de su kōhai y la lluvia que golpeaba contra el cristal de su ventana tuvieron una especie de efecto sedante en él. Los truenos al parecer habían parado y ya no se oía nada, así que eso logró calmar un poco al asustado Souichi, quien en un minuto ya estaba dormido y respirando con mucha calma en los brazos de Tetsuhiro.

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe y lo besa en la frente- Duerme bien senpai -cierra los ojos y se duerme también-

La tormenta continuó toda la noche, pero fue calmándose a medida que avanzaba la madrugada. Para cuando comenzó a aparecer el sol de la mañana las nubes estaban casi disipadas, lo único que confirmaba la fuerte lluvia que había habido eran las calles mojadas y sucias debido también al fuerte viento.

Era muy temprano, de hecho aún faltaba cerca de una hora para que sonara la alarma, pero de todos modos Tetsuhiro se despertó cuando sintió los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana dándole contra la cara. Hubiera creído que todo lo que había pasado en la noche había sido solo un sueño, de no ser porque de hecho el cabello de cierto pelilargo rosaba la punta de su nariz. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a Souichi durmiendo profundamente entre sus brazos, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de la alegría, sentía que cada día se enamoraba más del mayor y el saber que Souichi le correspondía de cierta forma lo hacía sentirse el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

Con cuidado Tetsuhiro besó uno de los párpados cerrados de su senpai, pero no fue lo bastante suave como para dejar que siguiera durmiendo, ya que sin querer lo terminó despertando. Le daba pena, hubiera querido verlo dormir un poco más, se veía tan lindo y dulce cuando estaba así, nada que ver con el hombre que le gritaba y amenazaba todo el día.

Souichi: -se mueve un poco y bosteza- ¿Qué hora es?

Tetsuhiro: -mira el reloj- Las seis y media. Es temprano ¿por qué no duermes un poco más?

Apenas Souichi se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba quiso matar a Tetsuhiro, a quien miró lleno de rabia justo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, obligándolo a soltarlo de una buena vez.

Tetsuhiro (con una mano en su cara): ¡Senpai! ¿Y ahora por qué hiciste eso?

Souichi (furioso y avergonzado): ¡Cállate! ¿Puedes decirme que hacía durmiendo contigo?

Tetsuhiro: ¿¡Ah!? P-Pero senpai ¿ya se te olvidó? Anoche viniste a mi habitación porque no podías dormir y aceptaste estar conmigo en mi cama

Souichi (muy sonrojado): -niega con la cabeza- ¡No es cierto! Debo haber estado caminando dormido o algo, ¡jamás aceptaría nada como eso!

Tetsuhiro: -se pone encima suyo- Pero lo hiciste senpai ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez y dejas que te consienta un poco? -lo besa en la cara y luego en el cuello-

Souichi: N-No… basta… ya basta…

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza- Senpai… quedémonos en la cama hoy, quiero estar contigo

Souichi: No seas idiota, más tarde debemos ir a la universidad, no podemos quedarnos en casa

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira- Yo lo puedo arreglar todo, diré que nos enfermamos por llegar mojados a casa anoche y que por eso no pudimos ir hoy ¿Qué opinas?

Souichi estaba a punto de gritarle por tener una idea tan irresponsable como esa, pero cuando vio sus ojos fijamente, los que parecían estárselo suplicando, finalmente terminó accediendo a regañadientes, cosa que le valió un abrazo aún más fuerte por parte de su kōhai y una ola de besos en toda la cara, los cuales duraron hasta que ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos en brazos del otro, olvidándose por completo del mundo y del resto de la gente en él.

Obviamente su pequeña travesura les iba a salir caro después, pero por el momento, realmente a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

FIN


End file.
